Paula
by Louisa23
Summary: When Noodle asks, 2D has to answer. No serious pairings.
1. A Normal Day

Hello! So, this is my first 'official' fanfic, so please be gentle. I know i'm not that good at spelling, but whatever, i'm not english or something like that. Again, please be gentle!

As allways, it rained outside Kong Studios. The zombies tryed to escape Cortez, as usual. Even though they where dead, they still didn't want to get their eyes chopped out.  
Murdoc was in his winnebago. He always was. Well, not allways, but most of the time. Russel was in the kitchen and readed the paper. That wasn't unusual either.2D and Noodle sat in 2D's room, doing nothing in paticular.  
This evening, everything was as normal as it could be at Kongs.

Stuart Tusspot sat on his bedroom floor with his computer in front of him. It wouldn't start, which pissed him off. After trying almost everything, he gave up. If Noodle had been awake, he would just have asked her, but as she layed on his bed with her eyes closed, she looked pretty much like she was asleep. Which she, in fact, was.  
Noodle was a computer-geek, she couldn't lie. It was actually quite usefull sometimes...  
The fact that she was sleeping in 2D's bed, gave him a serious problem: Should he wake her up, so that she could go to her own room, or should he let her sleep? (Not that it would be a huge problem for anyone else, but if you only knew how 2D thank, you would also be in trouble!).  
Finally, after he had thought it all through several times, he crawled over to his bed, and shook her arm. "Noods? ... Noodle, wake up.." he whispered. After a few seconds, the japanese girl stirred, yawned, and sat up in the bed. "Um, hi..." she said with a tired voice. "Noodle, you took my bed." he chuckled. "Hai, sumimasen.." she whispered with a smile on her face. She was tired, and she was absolutly not in the mood to talk english right now.  
"Do you want to sleep here, or in your own room?" 2D asked and scratched the carpet with his nails. Noodle gazed at him, but ignored the question. She remembered something. Something she had thought about. Something she wanted to talk about.  
She pulled herself together, and started to mumble something. In english! (That meant, that she was _awake_ now.) "2D-sama, i want to talk with you.."  
She yawned again before 2D answered her. "About what?"  
She knew it wasn't good to bring it on, but she had to know some things. ".. Paula." she answered, and could almost feel the nervousness in 2D. She knew he didn't like to talk about her. But she needed to know...  
He nodded slowly, and crawled up in the bed.  
"When were the last time you saw her?", Noodle asked.  
"Five years ago.. In 2001. Just after Clint Eastwood, you know.."  
"Oh. I thought you've talked with her since then?"  
2D smiled at her. "Yeah, talked. Not seen."  
Noodle giggled and reached down to the floor, and took up a knife.

Flashback

_"Aw, c'mon Noods, it'll just take a few minutes!" Russel begged outside Burger King.  
After a few seconds, she gave up. "Okay, okay, but i'm freezing, so you better hurry! And, nothing for me. I'm not hungry."  
"O'course, o'course!" he said and stepped into the building.  
Noodle leaned herself up against the wall, and tryed to warm her hands in her jacket. God, she thought to herself, the English winther is cold.  
She glanced at all the people on the street. She didn't really pay much attention to them, to be honest.  
Sometimes somebody looked at her with big eyes; They did probably regonize her. She hated it when they did. She liked it when people talked to her, showed some intrest, instead of just stare.  
In the middle of the crowd, Noodle saw a tall, blackhaired woman. Noodle stared at her - She looked like.. Paula? But, it couldn't be her, could it? If it was, then what did she do in the middle of Essex?  
The woman turned her head, and looked at Noodle. She stopped, and after a few seconds of awkwardness, she walked over to Noodle.  
"Hi." the woman said, and gave Noodle her hand. "Hello..." Noodle whispered. She really didn't like that she was talking with Paula. If it was her. She was pretty sure that it was. No, she didn't like to talk with the woman, who had allmost destroyed her best friend. All his feelings, all his dreams, and his trust. She hated her.  
Russel stepped out of Burger King with a burger in his hand. He starred at the two girls, before he said: "Paula, why in the hell are you here?"  
"Oh, hi Russ! Good to see you!" Paula said with sarcasm in her voice.  
"Hmm, sure.. Shouldn't you be in London?"  
"Yes is should, but i don't want to." Paula answered and faked a friendly smile.  
"What do you want?" Russel did suddenly look serious.  
"I don't want anything. What makes you think that? How are, you know, the others?"  
"They're great. And me too, thanks for asking."  
"And you still live in Kongs, right? With the girl." she said and glanced at Noodle.  
"Yeah, me, 2D, Murdoc and the girl. Noodle." he answered and took a bite of his burger.  
"I see.. Nice too meet you. I hope to see you again soon. You see, i'm busy, so i have to say goodbye."  
"Yeah, yeah. You know, i don't wish for you that your dreams will come true. I really never had. Bye, Paula." Russel said and pushed Noodle gently with him, and leaved an angry Paula in the middle of Essex. Great!_

End of flashback

Noodle had thought of their meeting ever since it had happened. Russel hadn't said a word about it, after they entered Kongs again that evening.  
She had a strange feeling, that Paula's wish might come true pretty soon. She just didn't know when and how.  
"We don't have to talk about her, 'D." Noodle said and hugged him. He didn't look to happy.  
He smiled and shook his head. "No, i know." he whispered into her hair and layed his arms around her shoulders.  
They sat like that for a couple of minutes, untill Noodle yawned loudly.  
"Can i please sleep in here tonight? I don't have energy enough to go back to my own room." she asked trough a cute, yet tired smile.  
"Of course. But i'll go to sleep now. And don't kick me again!" he laughed. Last time Noodle had slept in his room, she had waked him up in the middle of the night, because she had kicked him.  
She smiled and layed down on the bed again. "Oyasumi.."  
"Yeah, goodnight." 2D said and turned off the light.

Hai Yes  
Sumimasen Sorry  
Oyasumi Goodnight

Please correct me, if i'm wrong.


	2. Who?

"2D...?"  
He stirred, but didn't open his eyes.  
"2D?"  
He just hidded his face in his pillow.  
"Stuart Tusspot, wake up!" Noodle said strictly, and throwed a pillow at him.  
He stirred, yawned, and opned his eyes.. Slowly. "Why did you have to wake me up like that?" he asked.

"Practice, my friend! See you in the studio in five minutes!" she yelled and left his room.  
She was tired. He knew. She was always in a bad mood when she was tired. Sometimes she could be just as angry as Murdoc. It was a really bad habit..

After practice, it was time for breakfeast. Well, at least it was for 2D.  
Murdoc had disappered into his winnebago again, Russel and 2D sat in the kitchen, and no one knew what Noodle was doing.

"Russ.. You know, Noodle asked me about Paula last night.." 2D said and broke the silence in the kitchen.  
"Really?" Russel raised an eyebrow and looked at the bluehaired man.  
"Yeah.. Isn't it weird? .. I mean, she've never talked 'bout her before, eh? Well, I think it's pretty odd, and..."  
2D stopped, as he realized that Russel didn't listen to him anymore.  
"Yo, 'D, why don't ya' go ask Muds if 'e told her, ah?" Russel asked on his "Do it, 'cause I have nothing to say"-way.

2D frowned, but soon after he realized that it would be the best thing to do. He nodded and leaved the room, not even finishing his breakfeast.

Knock, knock, kno... "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, FACE-ACHE?"  
2D stood a few seconds and hestitated outside the winnebago, starring at Murdoc.  
"Ehm, I kinda.. Wanna talk with you.. Eh.."  
"Why?" Murdoc looked suspecious.  
"Noodle. And Paula."

The bassist sighed. "Well, it better be importent!" he said, and opned the door, so that 2D could step inside.

2D sat on a chair, while Murdoc just starred at him. "So, what is it about Noodle and Paula?"

"Have you talked with Noodle about her lately?" 2D said and looked into the angry and confused bassist's eyes.

"Hell no! Paula is.. She's gone, right?"

2D nodded and starred onto the ground. Paula wasn't gone. She still lived in his memories. He didn't know if he wanted her back, but he missed her, even though he didn't want to admit it.

"Okay, then.." 2D said and began to walk out of the winnebago, slowly.

"Hell no, Tusspot, you're staying! You have to tell me what the fuck this was all about!" Murdoc yelled.

2D turned around and scratched his neck. "Ehm, Noodle just wanted to talk about her last night.."

Murdoc frowned, but before he could say anything, 2D was gone.


	3. Hello!

Hello again. New chapter, hope you like it. R&R, please - I will love you forever C;

That night, 2D couldn't fall asleep. He thought about Paula. Should he call her?

"No Stu-pot, that would be like.. Suicide, or something like that!" he whispered to himself and slapped his face. Why did he want to talk with her? .. Did he miss her?

No, it wasn't something like that. He just couldn't find out WHY he wanted to be with her!

"Maybe i just need some sex.. Or.. I don't know. Sex.." he sighed. This was going to be a looooooong night.

"No, but you know how he is, Jamie.!.. Yeah, i know it's wedensday, and so what? ... Jamie, don't tell me you didn't know.."

Russel came into the kitchen and saw Noodle talking with.. Jamie, he guessed. She sighed and showed the white in her eyes.

A/N: Jamie IS Jamie Hewlett, yes, and Damon IS Damon Albarn. I love them!

"Sure, sure.. Is Damon coming too? ..When? .. Sounds good. Yes, sayonara." Noodle said and hung up. She looked at Russel with innocent eyes and a cute smile. "What do you want, Noodle?" sighed Russel . "Oh, nothing Russ. But Jamie and Damon is coming tonight!" Noodle smiled and walked out of the kitchen.

Russel shoke his head. When Damon and Jamie came over to Kongs, it mostly was because they had got a new, "good" idea involving Gorillaz...

.. But this time, he was wrong. It wasn't new ideas they talked about that evening, 'cause in the middle of the dinner, somebody knocked at their door. All six lokked at eachother: All were here, no-one was missing. Noodle opned the door, sighed, and leaved the guest to herself. "Paula is here.." she whispered as she stepped into the kitchen again.

Russel slapped his face, and Murdoc, Jamie and Damon starred at Noodle. 2D almost fell off his chair, as Paula followed Noodle into the kitchen.

"Hello, nice to see you!" said she and smiled. No-one answered, they just starred at her. Murdoc broke the silence. "What the hell do you want?"

Paula chuckled. "Muds, cool down, i don't want anything. I just wanted to say hi."

"I think you better have to leave now, Paula." Jamie said after taking a look at 2D.

"No.." 2D said and looked at Paula. "I'd like to talk with you, before you leave.."

I am so sorry that it took so long, but.. Homework. I know it was a short chapter, but I can't write any longer chapters, i guess. R&R, please (:


End file.
